Dark Desires
by A Grateful Fan
Summary: Stories on how SWAC cast members relax after a long day of filming. Series of Oneshots; ChadxSonny
1. Top Hat

**A/N Just want to ask one thing before moving on to the story. Is there any niches that seem to be lacking on SWAC fanfics? Just curious. Well now onto that lovely disclaimer. Hope y'all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- Not mine. Never will be. That's all.**

Chad Dylan Cooper rubbed his temples in irritation. Work on 'The Falls' had been hard today. Not the acting, of course not the acting. He was Chad Dylan Cooper after all. It was his coworkers that were the source of his misery. All day long gossiping and talking about meaningless dribble. It annoyed the hell out of him.

It was odd though. He never minded it before. In fact, before he would even take part in all that hollow talk that had as much substance as a bag of 'lays' has chips. Then he met Sonny. Ever since then the time with his 'Friends' felt fake. All he could think about was Sonny and when they began dating it only became worse. Every thought, every cell, every fiber of his being was solely devoted to his beautiful goddess.

He chuckled. All his troubles melted away at the thought of her. He reached for his apartment door, he couldn't wait to get into his hot tub and let all his thoughts turn towards Sonny. He turned the knob.

Chad entered his room and froze. The scene that beheld him would make any ordinary man fall to his knees. Chad stood tentatively at the door, mouth agape, and hands trembling slightly. Out of all the things awaiting him at his apartment this was certainly not one he expected.

On his couch was a sight to behold. Sonny was resting on her knees atop Chad's soft couch cushions. She wore a white dress shirt that ended mid thigh, a black demi bra, and a top hat that had failed to contain her brown locks that spilled over her beautiful countenance. Her chocolate coloured eyes were absolutely feral.

"Hey Chad." She said in a sultry voice.

Chad took a moment to compose himself. He lightly tugged on his collar as he stepped further into his apartment, closing the entrance door behind him.

"Hi Sonny." He poured every ounce of acting skill he had into his next performance. He took off his dark blue blazer and hung it on the coat rack next to the entrance. He then nonchalantly walked near the couch and sat in an arm chair to the side of it. He began to coolly take off his black shoes all the while averting his eyes from Sonny. After he had taken off his second shoe he glanced up to the brunette beauty who was now slowly caressing the sides of her body, accentuating her slender frame.

Chad pointed at her hat questioning its origin.

"We were doing a dance skit on set today." She somehow had kept her sensual voice in saying the seemingly innocent phrase.

Chad nodded then motioned to her shirt.

"Lawyer skit." She now began to sway her hips rhythmically all the while her fingers ran through her messy locks.

Chad gulped; his impressive will power was beginning to falter. He motioned at her chest indicating the black bra hidden behind a veil of white.

"My persona-" Before Sonny could finish her lips had been sealed tight by Chad's.

Chad wrapped two strong arms around his goddess. He held her body tight against his own. Their lips danced with one another. Chad parted his slightly and ran his tongue across her full red lips. The taste of vanilla tantalized his taste buds.

He wanted more of her, so much more. His lips left hers and began to slowly run across her chin. His breath nipped at Sonny's olive coloured skin. Chad's lips planted kisses all along the length of her neck stopping at her collar bone. His lips formed around her bone and sucked lightly, his teeth grazed against her smooth flawless skin leaving it slightly reddened. He left her collar with a slight pop and returned to her lips where he planted a passionate kiss.

"Chad." She whispered against his lips. Her hands traced along his strong frame. She licked her lips as she felt his every muscle through his shirt. She ran her finger nails along his abs stopping at the buttons that held the piece of fabric closed. She decided she had no time for buttons. So instead of fumbling around with the damned bits of plastic she smiled against her lover's lips and ripped his shirt open with one smooth motion. She placed a hand against his now bare front. "Much better."

"You're a demon." Chad murmured, his eyes examining every detail of her. "An absolute demon." He had never quite noticed all of her Latin features, the sharp rise in her eyebrows, the slope of her nose, her full lips, her tanned skin, and most of all her eyes that seemed capable of tearing him apart piece by piece. She looked absolutely feral.

She inched close to his ear, her hands running across his sides. "Maybe I'm a succubus." She chuckled. "I'm here to take you as my love slave Chad." She nipped his ear. "You'll be forever mine. I'll use you however I like." Her tone seemed completely serious. "Do you accept?"

Chad turned her face towards his. "Absolutely." He planted another passionate kiss on her lips.

His hands now tugged at her shirt. He slowly began to unbutton each and every button. He was much more patient than Sonny had been. Sonny's hands danced all across his bare skin. Not once did they break their kiss. Finally Chad reached the top button.

"Off." He said with a growl. "Now." His patience had run out. All he wanted now was to feel her Latin skin against his.

Sonny pulled away, a devious grin on her lips. "Hold on. You're mine now remember. My love slave. That means I'm in charge." She pressed a single finger against his chest, pushing him lightly. Chad let himself fall back onto the cushions of the couch. "And that means," She pulled her shirt off at a painfully slow pace. "I'll decide how everything's done" Her shirt was now completely off leaving her only in her top hat, her black bra, and a matching thong that had been hidden away by the shirt. She slowly moved her way over to Chad, placing one knee to each side of his hips. She traced a finger nail along Chad's muscular chest. She traced it all the way up to the edge of his lips. "Understand?" Her tongue ran across the length of her lips in a manner that would make even the most seasoned sexual player blush.

Chad nodded slowly. Never had he seen Sonny like this.

"Good." Sonny let her finger outline the shape of his lips. She admired her muscular love slave. Every inch of him was beautiful. He was strong and lean. She reminded her of the Greek gods of old. Every inch of him was hers and she didn't know where to begin. Sonny leaned close to him, her body pressed against his. Chad wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in closer. The feel of the fabric of her bra along with the feel of her bare skin sent rushes of electricity through his entire being. His hands moved their way all along her bare back before falling on her tight ass. He couldn't help but give it a small spank. Sonny mewed in delight at the shock. She grinded her hips against his, she felt Chad's already hard manhood trying to tear through his pants.

"Someone's very happy."Sonny whispered into his ear as one hand made its way down to stroke his member through the pesky fabric of his pants.

"Very." Chad matched her move with his own. His hand fell upon the already moist strip of her thong. He began to slowly massage her sex. "I'm glad to see you're happy too Sonshine."

Sonny let out a whimper. Chad's hands were skilled and she had to brace herself against the couch to keep herself steady. "Fuck," She managed to utter. "Pants. Off. Now." She demanded half moaning.

Chad smirked, still pleasuring her. "So demand-"

"NOW!" Sonny had sat up and her hands were now on the edge of Chad's pants.

"Wow." Chad was shocked. Sonny's eyes had darkened and a different air was surrounding her. She was a tigress. "It's a bit tricky Sonshine. Here let-" But before he even had the chance to reach down and help, Sonny tore the zipper and button apart. She pulled the pants down, along with the boxers, mid thigh causing Chad's member sprung out.

"I want you now Chad." Her voice was low and sensual. Her top hat was now tilted slightly, casting a shadow over her face.

Sonny took her place again over his hips. "You're mine Chad, remember?" She leaned her head over him. She moved her thong aside and hung her sex directly over him. "You're my love slave." Sonny lowered her moist flesh too his tip and slowly rubbed it against him. "Hmmm," She moaned.

Chad groaned in pleasure. He gripped the back of Sonny's head and pulled her down to crash his lips into hers. Sonny's lips were so sweet and moist as always.

"Chad," She moaned out as she began to slowly inch downward onto Chad. She moaned and gasped as his full length entered her. "Chad!" She exclaimed.

"Sonny," Chad groaned as he gripped her hips pulling her down even more. He thrusted upward, burying himself even deeper within her.

Sonny began to furiously bounce up and down along his length. They were both in absolute ecstasy. Sweat coated their skin as their bodies crashed together. Skin against skin slid across one another. Their lips were in a fury, kissing any inch of their partner they could land on. Sonny's pace quickened and as did Chad's. Their eyes locked as they entered the final stretch. The room filled with moans and screams of pleasure as they both achieved their goal.

Sonny collapsed onto her lover.

"Chad…" she whispered against his gleaming skin. Her top hat toppled off and fell onto the carpeted floor.

Chad groaned in acknowledgment. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. They both relished in the afterglow of their love making.

"Sonny? Do you think that next time we can get all our clothes off?" Chad chuckled out weakly as he looked at Sonny's bra and thong as well as his pants.

"If I want." She said placing a kiss on the edge of his cheekbone. "I decide how everything's done, remember?" She inched closer to his ear. "You're mine, love slave."

Chad chuckled and looked into her dark brown eyes that seemed to want to devour every inch of him, soul and all. "Anything you say master. "

**A/N Penny for your thoughts?**


	2. Little Black Box

**A/N- First post in a very long time. I really hope the quality is not too terrible. Also since I don't want to just make a big clutter by posting a bunch of different Oneshots I'll instead just post any future one shots to this story. I think that's about all, so please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of 'Sonny with a Chance', not even a pen. **

Chad ran his fingers across the cold metal of the handcuffs.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked Sonny.

Sonny sat on the bed in front of him, wearing only her red lace bra and matching panties. The rest of her clothes lay in a pile on the hardwood floor along with Chad's, save for his boxers.

"I'm sure." She replied, though with obvious doubt in her voice. "Just be careful, okay?"

Chad nodded. He set the pair of handcuffs on the nightstand beside the bed before taking the wicked cardboard box from the floor, placing it in his arm, and rummaging through it some more.

Chad's hands were met with an array of sensations from the instruments inside the little box. Some were soft and delicate, others were hard and firm, while still others felt rubbery and smooth.

Chad gulped, "Ummm...what else did we decide on, Sonshine?"

The box, a gift from Portlyn, was completely black save for the large letters on it's side that read 'Thrill Kit' and measured at least half a foot in width and two feet in height. In it were an assortment of toys that Chad and Sonny hadn't even heard of much less seen. After receiving it it was all they could talk about, the little black box hidden in Chad's apartment. It had taken them a while, but after much research and discussion they decided to try it.

"It was handcuffs, bed binds, and the feather thing, Chad." Sonny's heart raced. Never in her life did she think she'd be doing something like this, yet here she was ready to try it with the man she loved. She wiped her moist palms against the bed and tried to ease her mind.

Chad gulped, "Right. Yeah..." Chad's shaking hand shifted through the box until he found the small rod with black and red feathers attached at the end. It looked a lot like what his cleaning lady used to clean his blinds. He supposed that she'd never thought of using her cleaning device for what he was about to do with it.

Chad took the feather duster and placed it on the nightstand alongside the handcuffs then returned back to the black box. He fumbled around it until he found the bed binds in it but as he pulled them out they became stuck with something inside and caused the whole box to tumble out his arm.

"Fuck." Chad muttered as the box's contents were spilled onto the floor of his apartment.

Now laying on the ground was a sleeping mask, a small black paddle, a fur glove, a ball gag, a black and red leather flogger, an assortment of small oval devices they hadn't figured out how to use yet, a small vibrator, a leash, and a collar.

"wow," muttered Sonny in her smallest voice, "That's..."

Chad nodded mechanically, "yeah."

"Seeing it all at once really...wow."

Chad continue to nod, his grip loosened on the bed binds he still held in his hands.

Sonny pulled her eyes away from the mess that now lay on the floor and locked her gaze with the ocean colored eyes of Chad's. "Do you still want to do this?" She asked.

Chad was momentarily lost. His eyes lingered on the beautiful countenance of his love. A beat passed yet neither of them so much as blinked. Finally Chad said, "Only if you want to, Sonshine. I'm just as nervous as you and if you want I'll take all of this and toss it in the dumpster right now."

"I know," Sonny said and looked down at the assortment of devices in front of her. Seeing as Portlyn probably spent quite a bit of money on this it'd be a shame to just throw it all away.

'Once couldn't hurt, could it?' Sonny thought.

She turned her gaze back to Chad and smiled, "We'll try it...if we don't like it we could always just give it all back to Portlyn and say it's not for us."

Chad nodded and a small smile crossed over his face, "Okay." he stepped over the mess he had made, leant down, and kissed Sonny. "I love you," he whispered against her lips. "So much."

"So so much?" She whispered back, kissing him once more.

"So so much." He confirmed and kissed her a last time before pulling back and lifting the bed binds to her.

"I think the handcuffs should be first." Sonny said with her heart beating in her throat.

"Oh, okay." Chad tossed the binds onto the bed and turned to night stand, grabbing the cold metal restraints.

Sonny put her hands out, palms up. Chad took the key taped to the handcuffs and tore it off. He unlocked both binds, put the key on the nightstand, and placed Sonny's wrist in one. He looked in her eyes looking for any hint of fear that still lingered. She nodded for him to continue and closed her eyes.

Sonny felt the cold metal wrap around her wrist and tighten. She felt click of each notch locking reverberate through her body. Once Chad pulled his hand away she let out a long sigh, she hadn't even realized she was holding her breath.

"Too tight?" Chad asked.

Sonny shook her head.

"Good." He said and repeated the procedure on her other wrist. He took a deep breath and steadied his trembling hands. "Now...now lay on the bed okay."

Sonny nodded and scooted back on the bed then laid down upon it. The soft, cold sheets pressed against her back. Chad helped her scoot around until she lay lengthwise at the very center of the bed. The binds consisted of a black cuff followed by a long braided rope.  
Chad took hold of them and pulled one apart from the now tangled mess of them.

"I think this goes here." Chad said as leant over Sonny and wrapped a cuff around her wrist just below where the cold metal handcuff rested. He then threw the rope to the other side of the bed, took another bind, and placed it tight round her other wrist.

Chad ran the soft black fibers through his fingers as he crouched down beside the bed. He tied it firmly to the crux of the post with a knot he had found while researching for tonight.

"Okay." He stood up and walked to her left leg.

Sonny watched him intently. He pulled her leg flat against the bed and bound it the the bedpost just as he had her hand. He proceeded to do the same to her other leg and finished with her right arm. When he was done Sonny lay completely restrained to the bed. Her legs stretched out from her body to each post, leaving them spread and her exposed. Her hands were bound above her head, held together by the handcuffs and pressed against the bed by the binds.

"Wow," Sonny said as she strained her head up to look at him. "It's...it's something else."

Chad walked beside her and knelt down to her level, "Are you feeling okay? Anything hurt?"

Sonny shook her head. "Nope, everything just feels...tight I guess. Kinda like I'm stretching." She squirmed in place testing all her binds and becoming accustomed to her new position.

"That's good." Chad kissed her forehead then walked to the nightstand. He took feather duster leather handle in his hand and looked down at Sonny. She smiled up at him with an almost innocent look on her that contrasted against the sight of the rest of her. There she lay before him completely helpless with black cuffs round her ankles and wrists and with a pair of handcuffs on as well, wearing only her red lace bra and panties. If he was ever asked what was one way he would never see Sonny it'd be like this. All tied up for him.

Chad tightened his hold on the feather duster and slowly dangled it's soft end an inch from Sonny's taut stomach.

"Ready?" he asked.

Sonny's eyes were glued on the duster and she replied almost breathlessly, "ready."

Chad gently ran the edge of the duster up her frame. Sonny closed her eyes and focused on the sensation, weak as air, that now ran across her. Soon it disappeared from her but it didn't take long for it return. She felt it's soft caresses touch the length of her arm. She bit her tongue as she stifled back a giggle.

"Ticklish?" Chad's breath blew against her neck and she nodded. Chad's lips now pressed against her arm right where the feather duster had been. "I've got to remember that."

Sonny felt the duster again as it flitted across the length of her legs then back up again. She drew a sharp breath as it neared the edge of her red colored panties.

"Now what's this?" Chad teased as he danced the feathers on the upper part of her cream colored thighs. "Do you like this Sonshine?"

She squirmed against her binds and instead of answering him let out a hitched sigh.

Chad's lips soon replaced the feathers. He lightly ran them up to the fringe of the laced red cloth and whispered, "I think you do like it, right Sonny?"

"Yes." She managed to say. "I do."

Chad responded to her by sliding his tongue on the point where her skin and the fabric met. Sonny pulled against the the binds on her wrists, striving to break free and run her fingers through his thick blonde hair.

"Ugh," She pleaded, "Please Chad."

He pulled himself away. "Patience Sonny," he said, unable to conceal the humor in his voice.

Chad took the duster again and began to run it down her other leg all the way to her toes where he proceeded to flutter the feathers fervently.

Sonny couldn't help but laugh as he tickled her. She struggled against the binds that held her ankles, trying her best to pull away from Chad's dammed feather duster. Unfortunately for her, Chad had done his research and all the knots held tight.

Chad stopped and Sonny breathed easy again, though she did feel her inhales deepen as her her desire for him deepened. Chad once again pressed his lips against where the feathers had been. He kissed every toe as as his hand cradled her foot and his fingers caressed her instep.

"Chad," Sonny forced out as he began to run his tongue against where his fingers had massaged, "Sto- Oh, god." A shiver pulsed through her and her need strenghtened. A small moan escaped her lips as he bit down lightly the sole of her feet.

"Note to self, Sonny has sensitive and beautiful feet." Chad muttered before standing and taking hold of the feather duster once more.

He strode towards the headboard of the bed, dragging the duster all along her side as he walked.

Sonny's eyes closed as she savored the feeling of it. She felt it tickle though not in a way that inspired laughter. She felt Chad's lips press against her own and heard the feather duster fall onto the hardwood floor. Chad's hungry hands wrapped around her frame caressing her sides.

"I want you," He murmured against her, not caring to part from her soft, warm lips.

Sonny tried pulling her hands free once more, but still failed. She arched her back off of the bed to feel his caress deepen. Chad gripped her form even tighter as he made his way onto the bed. He straddled her and trailed kisses across her neck, whispering 'I love you's and 'I want you's all the while. His hands slid up to her arms and massaged them as he dragged his teeth along her shoulder.

"Chad," Sonny moaned out squirming even harder against her binds. "Fuck...let me out. Please. I want to touch you."

Chad smiled against her skin. "No, Sonshine. I'm having too much fun." His right hand slid down to her breasts and felt it through the lace of her bra. "Don't you think." He slid his hand under the red fabric and began to slowly massage her smooth, white breast.

"I. Hate. You." Sonny moaned out, arching her back even further against him.

"No you don't" Chad said before he took her ear lobe in his mouth and caressed it with his tongue.

"Chad," Sonny moaned again, "Just...ugh." She desperately pulled against her binds.

Chad chuckled and pulled away from her. "Calm down Sonshine. You've got to relax." He kissed the skin below her breast. "Just relax." He placed a kiss lower and another lower and he continue until he was once again kissing the red threads of her panties.

"Do you know what what I want, Sonshine?" He didn't wait for her to answer, "This." He placed a kiss right over her sex while his hands caressed the skin on her thighs. "You wanted me to let you go right?" He asked still hovering his lips over the red fabric.

Sonny nodded, "Yes. Please."

Chad smiled and gave her another kiss to which she let out a whimper. "Okay, Sonshine."

Chad straightened up. He now knelt in between her legs. He took hold of the cuffs around her ankles, one in each hand, and with a flick of the wrist they came undone, freeing Sonny's legs.

"Thank god." Sonny sighed, "Now hands, please." She pulled her wrists up as best she could.

Chad shook his head and took hold of one leg in each hand. "Nope." And he lifted both up so that they were now perpendicular to the bed.

"Chad," Sonny breathed.

He held her legs together in the air with one hand and pulled her panties upwards and off with the other. "I still want to play with you some more." He kissed the underside of her knee then trailed his tongue up her calf. "I love your legs Sonshine."

Sonny bit her lip.

Chad let her legs fall to either side of him. He slid his boxers down freeing his already grown erection. He pressed against her.

"Chad," she murmured, eyes closed as she savored his touch.

Chad leant down, resting his weight on his arms as his body pressed against hers. "Sonshine," he whispered as he kissed her, before slowly sliding into her.

They both let out simultaneous sounds of pleasure. Chad thrust into her as she writhed beneath him, her arms still bound to the bed.

"Oh, Chad. Fuck." Sonny's legs wrapped around his waist begging him to slide deeper within her.

"I love it when you cuss for me." Chad said struggling to keep his breath steady.

A mischivious smile crossed Sonny's face. "Oh, fuck." She moaned out as she tried her best to meet his thrusts. "Chad. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." She enunciated each word with each thrust.

Chad smiled, "Just. Like. That." He said increasing his force.

Chad wrapped his hands beneaths Sonny's arms and held them tight as he slid deeper into her.

"I love the feel of your skin Sonshine." His hands began to just slide over her arms up to her wrists and over the handcuffs.

"Hmmm, good." She said before letting out a long moan. "I like your hands." Sonny's eyes closed. She lifted her hips and moved them in a circular motion while he was still buried deep inside her. "I also like this."

Chad savoured the feel of her warm flesh. "You know. I think you like this too." Before she could ask what his lips crashed down on hers. His tongue ran across her lips and she granted him entry. Their tongues danced and slid along each other, before their lips Parted.

"Dammit Sonny." Chad's hands left her arms but soon were back on her skin, not wanting to part for too long. His fingers pushed her bra up, exposing her beautiful breasts to the air. His deft fingers began to massage and grope her flesh. "I love every inch of you." His lips fell back onto her neck, "You just drive me crazy."

Sonny's body was now being bombarded by sensations, his hands, his lips, his member. Her breath quickened and her heart raced faster than what she was used to. "I know the feeling," She managed to say before a whimper passed her lips.

"Do you?" Chad asked as his lips joined hers again. His thrusts quickened and his hold on her tightened. Sonny's moans grew louder began to merge together. She clenched her fists and still tried to free herself as her body began to feel as though electricity was coursing through her.

They both met their climax with a force they weren't prepared for. Chad's fingers dug into her arm as Sonny's teeth bit into his bottom lip. They both writhed against each other as the final wave of pleasure washed over them.

* * *

Sonny and Chad laid in each others arms. The binds, handcuffs, and feather duster all lay with the rest of the toys on floor.

"That was great." Sonny murmured against Chad's neck.

He smiled, "You keep saying that."

"Cause it's true." She nuzzled closer to him. Sleep was already overtaking her. "Portlyn gives great presents."

Chad nodded, "She does doesn't she. We'll have send her a thank you note."

Sonny wrapped her arms tighter around him. "First we have to try out the rest of them though."

Chad paused for a moment, "Do you think she enjoys getting this done to her?"

Sonny shrugged, eyes still closed. "I don't know. I couldn't picture her not being in control. Maybe she just bought us these things 'cause she thought we were into it."

"Maybe," Chad as he kissed her forehead. "Love you, Sonshine."

* * *

**(In a high scale restaurant across town)**

"Yeah, so I plan on changing my major to international business after this year." The handsome young man took a sip of his water before turning back to his date. "What about you?"

"Oh, I don't know." Portlyn replied with a smile. "I really haven't thought much about college yet, but..." She paused and touched her ears.

The man raised a brow at her.

"Sorry," She said with a smile as she focused back on the future entrepreneur, "my ears are burning." Portlyn clutched her purse feeling the sadistic device inside. Her smile grew as she thought of what she was planning for the evening. "What were we talking about?"

**A/N Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. If you did please review, it really does make my day a bit brighter to see one, and if you didn't like it still review because how am I going to better my writing if I don't know what I did wrong. Hope you have a great day, bona fortuna. **


End file.
